User talk:Toughpigs
Changes Hello. I've been busy with a lot of things recently and have regretfully neglected CollinWiki quite a bit. I'm glad you've stepped up and manned things while I've been gone. That said, I'm confused about several of the major changes you've made: * I realize you said the black color was hard to read, but I've never found this a problem myself. There are tons of websites with white on black text out there, so it can't be that unpopular. I'm administrator at the popular Wiki 24 and have never had one complaint about the color scheme. Some of the most active wikis have white text, including Star Trek's Memory Alpha and the World of Warcraft Wiki. Personally, it makes more sense for Dark Shadows to have a black background than any of these other wikis, due to it's spookiness. Their popularity hasn't wavered, so why would ours? Also, I consciously made it blend with our logo. * Why did you move all of the 1966 series episode titles from "1, 2, 3, etc." to "Episode 1, Episode 2, Episode, 3, etc."? The DVDs list all the original episodes simply as a number. Check out the menues if you don't believe me. The 1991 series uses the titles "Episode 1", etc., so I went with that for those. Your way makes things way more complicated and requires TONS more work to link episodes. It's much easier to type "123" a hundred times than it is "Episode 123." Not to mention the revival series titles are longer now, too. I think simplicity is best here. * You made "Dark Shadows" the main page. Pretty much every other site on Wikia has "Main Page" as the main page (hence the name). Currently, there's no article about the Dark Shadows franchise as a whole, which is what this needs to be. * You removed the "On this day" feature again. This is one of my proudest accomplishments. I created it here, then at Wiki 24, now it seems a lot of the big wikis have copied the idea! It gives people something fresh to look at on the Main Page every day, and gives them a reason to return every day. If the incomplete days were a problem, why not add to them, rather than delete the feature outright? I'm sorry if I sound like I'm ranting, but I just want what's best for the site. I've been through a lot of trial and error with Wiki 24 over the past two years and have gotten a good eye for what works and what doesn't within a wiki community. Cheers! P.S. I apologize for my absense and am going to try to have more of a presence here again in the future. --Proudhug 13:58, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to drop a line to say thank you for the message. And, under your recommendation, I joined up. Cheers! --House of Dark Shadows 07:41, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Templates Hey, thanks for the template for Episode #101. I've updated up to 130 or so; the only problem is linking. Here's what I did--I can fix it if it's a problem! Episodes 103-120 are linked on the main 1966 show page as Episode 103, etc; pages above that should have a redirect page (e.g., 122) directing them to the page with the synopsis (e.g., Episode 122). I've also done this for a few selected pages in the later storylines, such as the 1060s. But when I did those first 20, I didn't know about the redirect page!! BTW I'm not sure if this is the way I should be replying to your message--please let me know if I'm breaking any netiquette, and if so, how best to reply to you! Also please let me know if I should change the way things link for those 20 pages or so. Thanks, jb--Jdb523msslp 03:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the invite to join. This looks like fun! CassieB 21:39, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Numbers As I announced on the Projects page, I am setting all of the 1966 series pages up with the template and sections used in the early pages and creating pages for every episode. In the early episode pages the episode number in the template is the same as the page name (the official episode number). In the last pages it looks like someone set them up so that the episode number in the template was being used as the sequential number (so that the last number is 1225). Which would you prefer? Bill Hunsicker 19:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think it should be the actual episode number. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 23:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I can see merit for either way but doing it sequentially might be confusing for casual readers. I am going to make it actual episode number and see if anyone else speaks up. What do you think of my project? --Bill Hunsicker 21:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It's great! I'm really glad you're building out all the episode pages. -- Danny (talk) 22:59, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hopefully this will encourage more contributors to work on the episode pages. I think setting up the page was a barrier to some people. I noticed quite a few pages that consisted of a brief synopsis and nothing else. --Bill Hunsicker 23:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have a request to stop creating empty pages from User:MissLizaMay. It's your call. I am stopping until I hear from you. --Bill Hunsicker 23:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am now adding information to the pages I have created. The source is IMDB. --Bill Hunsicker 00:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Looking for Specific Episode Numbers Hi...I originally posted this on a different page, sorry about that, new here! Anyway, trying to navigate the wiki looking for specific info and not having much luck. I'm an ASU film and media student researching a paper--tracking the vampire historically as a racial/gendered metaphor though Dark Shadows, Buffy, and True Blood--and I'm trying to get specific episode numbers. Do you know which episodes find Angelique cursing Barnabas and Julia first telling Barnabas about a cure? Also, any episodes that might present Angelique and Barnabas as lovers and/or Dr. Julia professing her love of Barnabas? Any help would be appreciated. Thanks and all the best... EricAnzalone 20:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Eric Anzalone